


Daddy Derek

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Daddy Derek Hale, Derek has kids, Dreams and Nightmares, Gay Male Character, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Twins, gay child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: omg i just read this fic where derek is a dad and i need you to write something where derek is your adoptive father or something but you're still a little kid and he comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from my Tumblr blog where I RP as Ethan as an indie at imethanandimnotevil.tumblr.com
> 
> Though I'm an independent RP blog I'm also part of a teen wolf indie group called "not so ordinary* Come check us out. Everyone here are brilliant writers (far better than myself). If you're confused about our group, feel free to shoot me a question or check out our "not so ordinary" page at imtheskeletoninyourcloset.tumblr.com (also imlydiaandimnotcrazy.tumblr.com is an incredible writer and Role Player and she is our queen so check her out as well)
> 
> I'm always looking for new prompts so if you liked this one please let me know and send me anything you'd like me to write! :)

Ethan sat up in his bed, small face wet with tears as he clutched the comforter to him. Knees folded up to his chest and he rocked back and forth, eyes darting around the dark room and shaking.

"Daddy?" Ethan called quietly.

Fear sparked in his chest when no one came. His heart hammering, Ethan slid out of bed and tumbled to the floor, small feet pattering across the wood as he raced through the dark house.

Standing on his toes, Ethan turned the doorknob slowly and slipped inside.

"Daddy?" Ethan whispered, reaching up to tug lightly on the blanket.

Derek stirred, rolling over so that he could pick Ethan up under the arms and pull him into the bed beside him and onto his chest.

"Ethan?" He mumbled sleepily, running a hand through the boy’s short hair, pushing it away from his sweaty face. "What’s wrong bud?"

Ethan leaned into Derek’s hand, closing his eyes and inching up Derek’s chest till he could hide his face in his shoulder, breathing in Derek’s sent and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You have a bad dream?" Derek rumbled, his chest vibrating with his words. A hand held Ethan close, rubbing soothingly on his back.

Ethan nodded into the curve of Derek’s shoulder.

"I’m sorry you were scared," Derek apologized, his arms wrapping around Ethan and pulling him closer. "It was just a dream, it wasn’t real."

"You left us," Ethan whispered quietly, breath hitching on the words, "like our old dad and mom. You left me."

Derek’s heart just about shattered with grief and he held Ethan tightly, running his hands through the back of his son’s hair.

"I promise that will never happen," Derek said quietly, voice filled with power and eyes glinting red.

Ethan nuzzled his face deeper into Derek’s neck and sighed, his body relaxing. Pulling the blankets up, Derek tucked them around him and Ethan and held him as he slept.

"I’ll never leave you," Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s temple. Ethan didn’t hear him, already having fallen asleep, his breath a faint tickle on Derek’s neck.

He gently shifted them into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake Ethan and closed his eyes, joining him in sleep.


	2. Daddy Derek 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write another daddy derek prompt though this time with ethan upset about something happening at preschool? like him being gay or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got asked to write another Daddy Derek fic so I posted it here. It's not actually a second chapter.

"Vroom, vrrroom, eike err ahh, chhhh, oh noo!" Aiden laid on the floor with a toy car in his hand, pushing it around the room.

"Watch out!" Ethan yelled, turning his blue car away from a red shirt crumpled on the floor, "there's lava on the track!"

Aiden made a squealing noise and guided his green car over the shirt and back to the floor on the other side.

"Don’t hit the puppy!" He yelled to Ethan, swerving his car around a stuffed animal dog.

"Ahh!" Ethan cried, his car turning over in his hands. "Boom boom chhhh!" The car dropped out of his small hands and bounced on the carpet, Ethan flopping down next to it with his eyes closed, tongue sticking out.

Aiden giggled and drove his car over Ethan’s belly, watching with delight as Ethan squirmed.

Ethan rolled back and tackled his brother, pinning him and wiggling his fingers in Aiden’s side, earning him a wailing shriek as Aiden struggled, trying to get away, laughing too hard to breathe.

"Stop!" Aiden begged between laughs. "Eth, stop! No!"

Ethan smiled and drew back, letting Aiden catch his breath.

"Rarr!" Aiden called, grabbing a blanket off the bed and throwing it over Ethan’s head.

Ethan cried out in alarm and flailed under the fabric, stumbling around the room and tripping on the corner of the bed. Before he could fall two strong hands caught him, placing him back on his feet and pulling the blanket gently until his head was clear, leaving it tangled around the rest of his body like a cloak.

Ethan smiled at the man kneeling in front of him and held the blanket close, his blond hair sticking up from the static.

"Daddy!" Aiden launched himself at his father and Derek opened his arms wide, catching Aiden and pulling Ethan under his other arm.

"Hey boys."

"Daddy daddy wanna see my picture?"

Derek smiled, pulling back so he can see their faces. “I’d love to see your picture Aid.”

Aiden wiggled and squirmed until he was released, throwing himself on the carpeted floor and crawling half under the bed to retrieve a box.

"How was preschool today Ethan?"

Ethan pressed closer, nuzzling his face into Derek’s shoulder. “S’okay.”

"Only okay? I thought you liked school?" Derek asked concerned.

Ethan shook his head, hiding his face in the curve between his father’s neck and shoulder, wrapping his small arms around him.

Derek rubbed his back soothingly, rising to his feet and carrying Ethan over to the bed and sitting down, watching Aiden flounder before giving a triumphant cry, emerging with a box clutched in his small hands. He flipped open the lid and pulled a drawing from its depths, before shoving the box back under the bed with a kick.

Aiden stilled, holding a crumpled paper between his fingers before letting it flutter to the floor, abandoned, as he crawled into Derek’s lap and snuggled closer to Ethan.

"Mrs. Massie wouldn’t let Ethan kiss Michael," Aiden explained. "She said boys can’t kiss boys. Is that true daddy? You kiss us and I kiss Ethan but Massie says that’s…" Aiden paused, his face scrunching up as he searched for the right word, "that’s not the same."

Ethan let out a whimper, fingers linking around his father’s neck as he felt him stiffen.

"Is this true Ethan?" Derek asked.

After a moment of tense stillness, Ethan finally nodded into the fabric of Derek’s shirt.

"Michael said we could be princes and free all the puppies from the castle with our swords." Ethan mumbled into his father’s shirt. "To get in the tower we have to kiss so that the curse would stop and free the puppies. Massie didn’t let us kiss so now the puppies are stuck there!" Ethan wailed, tears finally flowing.

"Shhh, shh," Ethan was bounced lightly up and down as Derek stood up, trying to comfort him. "I’ve got an idea!" He suddenly whispered.

Ethan hiccupped and wiped his face on his shirt. “What?”

Derek smiled down at his son, using his thumb to wipe away his tears, balancing him on his hip as he led the way into the kitchen, Aiden clinging to one of his legs like an octopus.

Ethan rubbed his eyes and watched as Derek pulled tin foil from the cabinets, placing both him and the foil on the counter.

"Daddy," Aiden complained, raising his arms.

Derek bent down, plucking Aiden from the floor with a grin and placing him beside his brother.

"Now," he asked them, pulling foil from the box. "What does every prince need?"

"A sword!" Aiden yelled.

"Nope," he folded the foil as the twins watched fascinated.

"A castle?" Aiden asked, more hesitant now.

"No," he shook his head, bending the last strip down before duplicating the process, until he was left with two identical foil creations. "Every prince needs a crown."

Ethan and Aiden’s eyes widened as Derek placed the foil crowns on their heads.

"Now we can save the puppies!" Aiden yelled, inching forward. Derek lifted him from the table and placed him on the floor, Ethan soon following.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin. "I wonder where all the puppies are."

Aiden froze, his eyes shooting to Ethan and back to Derek. He leaned close to Ethan and cupped his hands around his brother’s ear, whispering loudly. “I know where they are!”

Ethan pulled back and nodded seriously before they sprinted away, feet flying in their haste to grab two foam swords lying in the living room and making a beeline for their bedroom.

Aiden and Ethan flung themselves at a chest at the foot of their bed.

"It’s cursed!" Aiden yelled.

"I know how to break it!" Ethan squeaked. He turned the same time Aiden did, placing a sloppy kiss on each other’s lips.

Aiden squealed and pumped a fist in the air. “The curse broked!” Two sets of hands latched into the lid of the chest and pulled it open, revealing a stash of mostly wolf stuffed animals.

"The puppies are free!" They yelled, grabbing handfuls of the toys and dropping them on the bed. They clambered up after them, crawling between the mesh of plush toys and curling around each other. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, exhausted from so much playing, a little early for bedtime.

Aiden stirred when he was tucked under the blankets.

"Night Daddy," he murmured, wrapping his arm around Ethan as he was tucked in beside him, forehead curling against the back of Ethan’s head, feet tangled together.

Derek smiled, his green eyes sparkling as he eased a slightly crushed foil crown off Ethan’s head, running a hand over Aiden’s hair.

"Night kiddo," he kissed the top of Aiden’s and Ethan’s heads before backing out of the room, flipping off the light, and closing the door with a soft click.

Aiden snuggled closer as Ethan rolled onto his back and laid his head on Ethan’s chest, listening to his brother’s steady heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
